Das Große Turnier von Harrenhal (Legenden und Überlieferungen)
"Das große Turnier von Harrenhal (übersetzt: "The Great Tourney at Harrenhal") ist ein animierter Kurzfilm aus dem Legenden und Überlieferungen der sechsten Staffel. Die Erzählung wird von Ellie Kendrick in ihrer Rolle als Meera Reet gesprochen. Zusammenfassung Englisch (Original)=Meera Reed recalls her father telling her of the infamous tourney at Harrenhal in the Year of the False Spring, in particular the story of the Knight of the Laughing Tree. |-|Deutsch (Übersetzung)= Meera Reet erinnert sich wie ihr Vater ihr vom berüchtigten Turnier von Harrenhal im Jahr des falschen Frühlings erzählt hat, besonders die Geschichte vom Ritter vom Lachenden Baum. Inhalt Englisch (Original)='Meera Reed': Years ago, in the height of summer, my father told Jojen Reed|my brother and me a story. He only told it once, and he refused to speak of it ever again. When he was a young man in the Year of the False Spring, a great southern lordheld the largest tourney Westeros had ever seen in the largest castle Westeros had ever seen. Knights and lords from across the Seven Kingdoms made their way, drawn by spectacle and the size of the champion's purse. Even the king was rumored to be attending, though none had seen him in years. Ours is a small house and my father had come only to be part of the magnificence, whose like he'd never see again. One afternoon, he was walking across the field enjoying the warm spring day, when he was set upon by three squires. None were older than fifteen, yet all were bigger than him. This was their world, as they saw it, and he had no right to be there. They snatched away his spear and knocked him to the ground, cursing him for a frog-eater. Every time he tried to rise they shoved him down and kicked him when he curled up on the ground. But then they heard a shout; "That's my father's man you're kicking!" howled the she-wolf. Lyanna Stark, the young daughter of Lord Rickard Stark, Warden of the North and my father's liege lord. Lyanna laid into the squires with a tourney sword, scattering them all. My father was bruised and bloodied, so she took him back to her tent to clean his cuts and bind them up with linen. There he met her brothers. Wild Brandon Stark ( who led them, quiet Eddard and Benjen, who was the youngest of the four. That evening, there was to be a feast in Harrenhal to mark the opening of the tourney and Lyanna insisted that my father attend, as he was of high birth with as much a right to a place on the bench as any other man. She was not easy to refuse, this wolf maid, so my father borrowed suitable clothes from Benjen and went up to the great castle. Under Harren's great roof, my father ate and drank with his fellow Northmen. A black brother beseached the knights to join the Night's Watch, to snickers and smiles. Prince Rhaegar sang a song so sad that it brought tears to Lyanna's eyes, but when Benjen teased her for it she poured wine over his head. Lord Baratheon drank down as knight of skulls and kisses in a wine cup war. My father remembered a beautiful woman with purple eyes who danced with Ser Barristan Selmy and several others. As the end of the evening approached, Brandon Stark asked her for one more dance on his shy brother's behalf, and so Eddard Stark shared the last dance of the celebration with Lady Ashara Dayne. Abruptly, the hall went quiet. The Mad King had come after all, and was now entering the hall with his Kingsguard. He hadn't left the Red Keep in years, and none could believe the state of him. His long yellow fingernails, tangled beard and ropes of unwashed, matted hair made his madness plain to all. Nor was his behavior that of a sane man; for in the blink of an eye he could go from hysterical laughter to weeping to rage. But when he commanded Ser Jaime Lannister to kneel before him and swear the oath of the Kingsguard before half the lords of the realm, a cheer burst from the crowd, for Ser Jaime was much admired for his courage, gallantry and skill with a sword. Amidst all this merriment, my father spied the three squires who'd attacked them attending their knights. Lyanna saw them too and pointed them out to their brothers. "I could find you a horse and some armor that might fit," Benjen offered. My father thanked him, but gave no answer. "Our people sit a boat more often than a horse, and our hands are made for oars, not lances." Much as he wished to have his vengeance, he feared he would only make a fool of himself and shame his people. Eddard had offered my father a place in his tent that night, but before my father slept he knelt on a lake shore looking across the water to the Isle of Faces and said a prayer to the Old Gods. The next day in the tourney, the three knights whose squires had beaten my father unseated their opponents and earned a place among the champions. But late in the afternoon, as the shadows grew long, a mystery knight appeared in the lists. He was short and clad in ill-fitting armor, cobbled together from different suits. On his shield was painted a heart tree of the Old Gods, a white weirwood with a laughing red face. The mystery knight dipped his lance before the king and rode to the end of the lists, where the five champions held their pavilions. You can guess the three he challenged. Whoever the mystery knight was, the Old Gods gave strength to his arm. All three knights fell before him. None were well-loved, so the common folk cheered the Knight of the Laughing Tree, as the new champion was soon called. When the fallen foes sought to ransom their horses and armor, the Knight of the Laughing Tree's voice boomed through his helm and told them: "Teach your squires honor. That shall be ransom enough." Once the defeated knights chastised their squires sharply, their horses and armor were returned, and so my father's prayer was answered. The king was furious. In his madness, he suspected a traitor in his midst. Perhaps even the newly-made Ser Jaime Lannister, whom he had already sent back to the Red Keep. That night, the king asked Lord Robert Baratheon to take to the lists and unmask the mystery knight, declaring him no friend of his. But the next morning when the heralds blew their trumpets and the king took his seat, the Knight of the Laughing Tree had vanished. All they ever found was his painted shield, hanging abandoned in a tree. My father's tale ended here. He never spoke more of Harrenhal, though he must have seen Prince Rhaegar's victory. Some whisper that Prince Rhaegar himself had arranged to entire tourney in secret as a way to gather they great lords and address his father's apparent madness, perhaps even remove him from the Iron Throne. But when I asked my father about this, he only shrugged sadly. What Rhaegar intended, none can say. But all know what he did. |-|Deutsch (Übersetzung)='Meera Reet': Vor vielen Jahren, mitten im Sommer, erzählte mein Vater mir und meinem Bruder eine Geschichte. Er erzählte sie nur einmal und hat sich danach geweigert jemals wieder davon zu erzählen. Als er noch ein junger Mann war, im Jahr des falschen Frühlings, hielt ein großer südländischer Lord das größte Turnier das Westeros jemals gesehen hatte, in der größten Burg die Westeros jemals gesehen hat. Ritter und Lords kamen von überall aus den Sieben Königsladen, angezogen von der Größe des Spektakels und der Größe der Siegerbörse. Selbst der König wollte Gerüchteweise erscheinen, obwohl er seit Jahren nicht mehr öffentlich gesehen wurde. Wir gehören zu den Kleinen Häusern und mein Vater war nur gekommen um dieses großartige Ereignis zu sehen, dass es so wahrscheinlich nie wieder geben würde. Eines Abends, als er durch die Gegend wanderte um den warmen Frühlingstag zu genießen, wurde er von drei Knappen umzingelt, die alle nicht Älter waren als 15, aber dafür größer und kräftiger als er. Es war ihrer Meinung nach ihr Gebiet und er hatte kein Recht dort zu sein. Sie ließen ihn seine Angst vergessen und warfen ihn zu Boden, und verspotten ihn als Froschfresser. Jedes mal wenn er versuchte aufzustehen warfen sie ihn wieder zu Boden und traten nach ihm, bis er sich am Boden zusammen rollte, als sie Rufe hörten. "Das ist ein Vasall meines Vaters, den ihr da tretet!" brüllte die Wölfin Lyanna Stark , die junge Tochter von Lord Rickard Stark , dem Wächter des Nordens und der Lehensherr meines Vaters. Lyanna schlug mit ihrem Schwert Wild nach den Knappen und sie strebten auseinander. Mein Vater war voller blauer Flecke und blutete, also brachte sie ihn zurück zu ihrem Zeit um seine Wunden zu reinigen und sie mit Leinen zu verbinden. Dort lernte er ihre Brüder kennen, den wilden Wolf Brandon, der sie anführte, den Stillen Wolf Eddard und Benjen den jüngsten der Vier. An diesem Abend sollte es ein Festessen zu ihren Ehren geben, um den Turnierbeginn zu feiern und Lyanna bestand darauf, dass mein Vater mitkam, da er von Hoher Geburt war und genauso das Recht hatte am Fest teilzunehmen wie jeder andere Mann. Man konnte ihr nichts so einfach abschlagen, dieser Wolfsdame, daher leihte sich mein Vater angemessene Kleidung von Benjen und ging mit zu der riesigen Burg. Unter Harrens großem Dach aß und trank mein Vater gemeinsam mit den anderen Nordmännern. Ein schwarzer Bruder versuchte die Ritter zu überreden der Nachtwache beizutreten, unter Gekicher und Lachen. Prinz Rhaegar sang ein Lied so traurig, dass Lyanna Tränen in den Augen standen, aber als Benjen sie damit aufzog schüttete sie ihm einen Krug mit Wein über den Kopf. Lord Baratheon gewann einen Trinkwettbewerb gegen den Ritter der Schädel und der Küsse. Mein Vater erinnert sich an eine schöne Maid mit violetten Augen, die mit Ser Barristan Selmy und vielen anderen getanzt hat. Als der Abend sich dem Ende neigte, fragte Brandon Stark sie im Namen seines schüchternen Bruders und Eddard Stark teilte den letzten Tanz des Abends mit Lady Ashara Dayn . Plötzlich wurde die ganze Halle Still und der Irre König kam doch noch in Begleitung seiner Königsgarde. Er hatte den Roten Bergfried ]seit Jahren nicht mehr verlassen und alle waren entsetzt über seinen Zustand. Seine langen gelben Fingernägel, der zerzauste Bart und die ungewaschenen Haare machten seinen Wahnsinn sichtbar für alle. Auch sein Verhalten war nicht das eines Geistig gesunden Mannes. Innerhalb einer Sekunde wechselte er zwischen hysterischem Gelächter, zu weinen und zu rasender Wut, aber als er Ser Jaime Lennister befahl vor ihm zu knien und den Schwur der Königsgarde vor der Hälfte der Lords des Reiches zu schwören, brach Jubel in der Menge aus, da Ser Jaime für seinen Mut und Tapferkeit und seinem Talent mit dem Schwert sehr bewundert wurde. Inmitten dieser Heiterkeit erspähte mein Vater, wie die drei Knappen die ihn angegriffen hatten, ihre Ritter bedienten. Lyanna sah sie auch und zeigte sie ihren Brüdern. "Ich könnte ein Pferd und eine Rüstung die dir passt finden", bot Benjen an. Mein Vater dankte ihm, aber gab darauf keine Antwort. Unsere Leute sitzen öfter in einem Boot, als auf einem Pferd und unsere Hände sind für Ruder gemacht und nicht für Lanzen. So sehr er sich auch seine Rache gewünscht hat, so sehr fürchtete er sich davor sich zum Narren zu machen und seine Leute zu blamieren. Eddard hatte meinem Vater einen Platz in seinem Zelt für die Nacht angeboten, aber bevor er sich hinlegte kniete er am Seeufer und schaute über das Ufer bis zur Insel der Gesichter und sprach ein Gebet zu den alten Göttern. Am nächsten Tag des Turniers entsattelten die drei Reiter, deren Knappen meinen Vater zusammen geschlagen hatten, ihre Gegner und verdienten sich einen Platz zwischen den Siegern, aber spät am Nachmittag, als die Schatten länger wurden erschien ein geheimnisvoller Ritter in den Kampflisten. Er war Klein und trug eine schlecht sitzende Rüstung, die aus verschiedenen Rüstungen zusammen geschustert worden war. Auf seinem Schild war ein weißer Herzbaum, der alten Göter gemalt, mit einem lachenden roten Gesicht. Der geheimnisvolle Ritter neigte seine Lanze vor dem König und ritt ans Ende der Liste, wo die fünf Besten ihre Zelte hatten. Du kannst dir denken welche drei er herausforderte. Wer auch immer der geheimnisvolle Ritter war, die alten Göttern gaben seinen Armen stärke. Alle drei Ritter fielen vor ihm. Da sie ohnehin nicht sonderlich beliebt waren beim Volk, jubelte die Menge dem Ritter vom Lachenden Baum zu, wie der neue Sieger bald genannt wurde. Als die drei besiegten Ritter aber ihre Rüstungen und Pferde gemäß den Turnierregeln dem Ritter vom Lachenden Baum darboten, donnerte dessen Stimme durch seinen Helm und befahl ihnen, ihren Knappen Ehre und Anstand beizubringen, dass sei genug Bezahlung. Sobald die drei Ritter ihre Knappen öffentlich gezüchtigt hatten, erhielten sie ihre Pferde und Rüstungen zurück und so wurden die Gebete meines Vaters erhört. Der König war außer sich, in seinem Wahnsinn vermutete er einen Verräter in seiner Mitte, vielleicht sogar den neu ernannten Ser Jaime Lennister, den er längst zurück zum Roten Bergfried geschickt hatte. In dieser Nacht bat der König Lord Robert Baratheon sich in die Listen einzutragen und den geheimnisvollen Ritter zu enttarnen. Er machte bekannt, dass der Ritter kein Freund sei. Aber am nächsten Morgen, als die Herolde in ihre Trompeten bließen und der König Platz nahm, war der Ritter vom Lachenden Baum verschwunden. Alles was von ihm gefunden wurde, war sein bemaltes Schild, dass zurück gelassen in einem Baum hing. Die Geschichte meines Vaters endete hier. Er hat niemals mehr von Harrenhal gesprochen, aber er musste Prinz Rhaegars Sie gesehen haben. Manche flüsterten, dass Prinz Rhaegar das gesamte Turnier im geheimen organisiert hat um die großen Lords zu versammeln und den Wahnsinn seines Vaters anzusprechen. Vielleicht sogar um ihn vom Eisernen Thron zu entfernen. Aber als ich meinen Vater zu alldem befragte, zuckte er nur traurig mit den Schultern. Was Rhaegar mit alldem vorhatte kann niemand mehr sagen, aber alle wissen was er getan hat. Auftritte Charaktere *Howland Reet *Lyanna Stark *Eddard Stark *Brandon Stark *Benjen Stark *Barristan Selmy *Rhaegar Targaryen *Ashara Dayn *Ser Jaime Lennister *König Aerys II. Targaryen *Robert Baratheon *Ashara Dayn *Ser Barristan Selmy *Jojen Reet *Der Ritter vom Lachenden Baum *Lyanna Stark *Meera Reet *Prince Rhaegar Targaryen *Ser Richard Lonmund, der Ritter der Schädel und der Küsse *Lord Rickard Stark *Lord Walter Whent Orte *Westeros *Harrenhal *Insel der Gesichter *Götterauge *Roter Bergfried Noble houses *Haus Baratheon *Haus Blount *Haus Frey *Haus Heckenfeld *Haus Reet *Haus Stark *Haus Targaryen *Haus Tyrell *Haus Whent Rassen *Pfahlbaumenschen - als Beleidigung auch "Froschfresser" genannt. Verschiedenes *Königsgarde *Nachtwache en:The Great Tourney at Harrenhal (Histories & Lore) fr:Le Grand Tournoi d'Harrenhal (Histoires & Traditions) pt-br:O Grande Torneio em Harrenhal Kategorie:Legenden und Überlieferungen